


Frozen affection

by Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves/pseuds/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves
Summary: Starscream was sick of the decepticons, sick of Megatron. In the midst of searching for an allspark fragment, Starscream found something he thought he lost long ago. Someone.
Relationships: Skyfire/Starscream
Comments: 11
Kudos: 66





	Frozen affection

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission for @overlordraax on tumblr. I REALLY hope you like it!

"Shockwave, remind me WHY I bother keeping him around?"

Starscream rolled his optics, holding his chin in his hand. Whenever he so much as got on Megatron's nerves, he felt the need to bitch about it. It made sense, in a way, since Starscream technically couldn't be killed (Megatron, the absolute fool, still hadn't figured out WHY he couldn't die, and Shockwave was too focused on Megatron to study him properly to figure it out. And HE was the one incompetent, apparently), and he couldn't very well ditch the decepticons like he'd prefer. Shockwave, the kiss aft, immediately joined his leaders side, clasping his claws together.

"Pity, perhaps, my lord."

"Mmm...that MIGHT be it. Look at him."

Starscream avoided the glare from his leader, choosing to study the monitors from his data pad. They had been on the search for allspark fragments still, which by some Megatron logic, lead them to station in this cold desert. Snow wasn't a thing on Cybertron, and it only made Starscream miss his home planet even further. What he'd kill for a nice, hot mineral bath right now. And for some damn silence.

"He's pathetic. Persistent. Like a cyber tick."

"Surely your vocabulary must grow exhausting, being spent at my expense, my lord…"

Starscream grumbled, much to Megatron's amusement. He held his hand out as Shockwave gave him his oil glass.

"I suppose. Lugnut!"

And, with the eagerness of a spark puppy, and the gracefulness of a bolt buffalo, Lugnut came running to his side. Might as well have his head between his masters-

"YES MY LIEGE?!"

Megatron winced, before giving Lugnut the side optic.

"Inside voices, Lugnut. Now, I want a report. Did we find ANY hints to the allspark?"

"None unfortunately, my lord."

"Remind me just who gave us the information of this location to begin with?"

"Soundwave and his minicons."

"Hmm...source is reliable at the very least. Do another scan. We can't find anything, you'll go out there and do some manual searching."

"Me? But sir, it's cold enough to freeze the hull of the ship, you think I'd fare well outside?"

"Mm. Good point, Lugnut. Shockwave, you go in his stead. I know you can handle ANYTHING I assign you. Poor Lugnut here is far too delicate. But not you, right Shockwave?"

Shockwave practically melted as Megatron lifted his hand up, stroking his chin. Lugnut's optic zoomed in, and he punted Shockwave's out of the way, clearly wanting the same affection. His arms raised in the air, and despite not needing to breathe, sounded winded.

"I-I can handle it my lord! I swear! For you, absolutely anything! I swear in your glory! Shockwave is FAR too thin to carry the snow and debri away!"

Starscream rolled his optics at the sheer kissassary. For some reason, these morons just loved Megatron. Sure he was big, and his voice was molasses smooth, but next to that, no one should be attracted to such a waste of energon. Megatron certainly didn't return the favor, allowing them to argue and bicker. That was when Starscream noticed the little blip. It wasn't an allspark fragment blip, but a high energy signature. Starscream felt his metal crawl as he heard Megatron snicker. He knew exactly that snicker. Their optics met, and Megatron gestured for him to walk up to him. Not in the mood to die, he approached, feeling sick as Megatron held into his chin, pulling him close enough to smell his musk. Dank, with a touch of oil. His own, disgusting, dishwasher blend.

"You caught something, didn't you, my little bird? Why don't you go and find it, and tweet for us once you've found it?"

"Is this a request, or a demand?"

"Well...I can get Shockwave and Lugnut to go fetch. If you're so eager to be alone with me."

Starscream wanted to purge. He yanked his face away, wings tucked to his sides upon seeing the others gaze. Wing pervert.

"Alright, I'll go. I'll send a signal when, or IF I find anything."

"Don't take too long. Hate for those wings to freeze over. Ice leaves such awful scuffs on the paint."

"Get bent, tin helm…"

Starscream muttered. He walked to the entrance, and upon being blasted with the fierce, cold blizzard, almost tempted to just turn around and have those two weaklings go in his stead. But realizing he'd be left alone with Megatron, who clearly in a touchy mood, Starscream decided he'd take a blizzard any day. He breathed into his hands, knowing it'd bring only temporary relief, before he transformed, diving straight into the eye of the storm. Whatever he found, better be worth it.

\----------------  
Starscream plunked himself onto the cold rocks. He checked his scanners. Deep into the cave, it was. He thought about what it could be, and pinned it down to some abandoned energon supply. The autobots had plenty reign in the universe for so many solar cycles, make sense they'd be irresponsible with their supplies. Starscream's heels clunked rhythmically against the stones, with his claws gently running against the rock walls. Freezing. He pulled his hand away, and tucked his wings neatly, the cave entrance starting to shrink.

"This is such slag. Get groped by Megatron, or be in a freezing casket searching for what's most likely just a few cubes of energon."

Starscream turned the corner, before he was suddenly knocked to the ground. He rubbed his helm, before looking up. An ice wall. With the energy source behind it. Great. He grumbled a few swears, before getting up, and rubbed at the ice. 

"Huh. There's something here. Something more than just ice…"

White. He went on the tip of his pedes to dust off more of the snow, before seeing flashes of red. His wings perked up in interest, realizing there was more to this energy source than he originally thought. He ignited his jets, going to the ceiling of the cave, wiping at the ice wall some more.

"Ugh, I bet it's some spare parts with some old energon. Just some supplies some maroons left on this miserable mudball. Watch Megatron somehow turn this into some excuse to put his grubby mitts on me. Ugh, I swear he's going to just grope my wings. He acts as if I care for him. I've only cared for one bot, and that was-"

He suddenly clammed up the second the ice sheet parted. He couldn't believe his optics. He commanded his system to do a maintenance scan, and apparently his optics were just fine. He wasn't hallucinating. It was actually-

"Skyfire? Skyfire? No. No no no. There's no possible way…"

He let himself sink lower, before his pedes clunked lazily onto the snow. Skyfire. Much as he wanted to dwell on his presence, there were so many more pressing manners to think of. If he was actually alive, what this meant for him, and how to get him out of here. He could try to claw him out of here, but he'd most like freeze to death, even if he was outside of the blizzard, seekers (or anything that flew really) could NOT handle the cold. Before finding an idea as to handle this, he heard a crashing sound behind him, and upon turning, found it was Lugnut, Megatron, and Shockwave. Megatron was standing there, in his big, puffy jacket (he saw a human film of some female human with a jacket made of mutt fur, and he insisted he have one just like it. Made him look fatter than usual, but everyone just swooned over such a waste of credits), taking a gander of the situation.

"Well well. I was wondering what was taking so long. When were you going to signal us, Starscream?"

Truth be told? Never. He'd rather freeze to death before he let Megatron even know of Skyfire's existence. However, he knew better than to speak his mind. He fanned his wings nice and widely, akin to a dragonfly, and offered a smile, sweet as sugar.

"My dear, dear Megatron! I apologize for keeping you waiting, truly I do. I was just trying to asses the situation before pinging you."

Megatron would've pushed him off, purely for his flattery, but he adored it when Starscream would show himself off like this, in hopes of mercy. It was a good distraction, and it always surprised Megatron, how well it worked. He walked beyond Starscream, looking up at the frozen bot in front of them.

"Hmm...Lugnut? Be a dear and transport this to base. Shockwave, you help him. Me and Starscream will be awaiting a status report."

"B-but Megatron! I really should-"

He was silenced by Megatron's servo pressed against his lips, his own forming to a smirk.

"Ah ah ah. You and I have much to discuss, Starscream. It's not everyday I find something you care about, aside from yourself."

Despite how much Starscream loathed his pitiful leader, he had to admit.

He was very good at catching him in the act.

\-----------

"So, that's the whole story."

"Is it, now?"

Megatron and Starscream had been talking about Skyfire, with Megatron not allowing him anywhere outside of his own private quarters during. Starscream's paint appreciated the softness of the sheets below him, but his tanks didn't appreciate the queasiness of being on Megatron's berth, with the mech in question. 

"Yes, my lord. This is all."

He told Megatron of Skyfire being a fellow scientist, how they'd often take each other's shifts, and work on projects together, up until he disappeared without a trace. What he didn't mention was how long he spent looking for him. How long he spent mourning and wondering of his existence, both physically, and in Starscream's spark. Megatron lightly tapped his servo against his chin, clearly thinking. He was suspicious, and he had every right to be. Starscream was withholding information. Information that wasn't necessarily vital, but information Megatron wanted nonetheless. Megatron leaned in, very much invading Starscream's personal bubble. Thankfully, before Megatron could make further moves, Shockwave opened the door. Upon receiving a glare from Megatron, he slunk down. This was honestly the first time Starscream could ever say he was happy to see Shockwave. 

"I apologize for interrupting my lord. But I was wondering if you've gotten my report I sent. It's rather vital. It's about who we found. We thawed him out, his vitals are functional. He's starting to wake up."

"He's what?!"

Starscream bolted up from his seat, practically shoving Shockwave out of his way to dash to their medbay. It wasn't as sophisticated as the medbay back at the mines, but it did enough. Soundwave shoved the door open, to see Lugnut, and Skyfire. Their optics met as Skyfire sat up. There was a moment of silence. Starscream flexed his claws, so unsure where to take this. Was he functioning properly? Did he still have his memories? Did he still remember-

"S...Starscream."

It had been so long since his name were hushed by such lips. And it had been so long since he had seen anyone's optics sparkle like that, for him, and him alone. Skyfire pushed himself off his guarney, yanking and breaking the cables that was connecting him to the monitors.

"Starscream! Oh primus LOOK at you! It's been ages! Primus your colors-"

He was immediately to his knees, legs still creaky from being inactive for who knows how long. Starscream was immediately there to hold onto his servo.

"You moron, that cold must've frozen your processor! You can't walk yet!"

"I had to try, just to see if you were real."

Skyfire chuckled, and held his hand in his own. Starscream might've changed his appearance since he'd last known him, but he knew that look. Soft as ever. Kind. He was still Starscream. 

"And I'm so glad to see to I was right."

Starscream rolled his optics as Skyfire looked upon him like he was the entire universe. Of course, even after all this time, he looked like a fool.

"Fawn over me all you want later, get up, you overgrown packing peanut."

He knew he was on earth for too long when Skyfire cocked his helm to the side, not fully understanding his words, but just knowing he was insulted to some degree. Starscream carefully helped him back up, getting him to sit down. Skyfire sighed as Starscream hooked him back up to the monitors.

"I'm fine, Starscream, really. I-"

He suddenly sat up at full attention, hand over Starscream as he looked towards the hallway door. There was once a time where Skyfire didn't stand behind the symbol he bore on his chest. Yes, Skyfire was once, for a brief amount of time, a decepticon, just like Starscream. They were both fliers, both scientists, and both friends. Their primary differences laid in their morals. Skyfire would rather be frozen and lost in time, than continue to follow this neanderthal's lead. Starscream however, had such a high amount of self preservation, that anyone bigger than him automatically earned his 'loyalty'. Megatron chuckled as he entered the room.

"Skyfire, was it? Apologies. Shockwave had actually just informed me that you used to be one of our own. Odd really, I swear I'd remember a fellow as big as you in our ranks."

Megatron took a few steps forward, walking right up to Skyfire, optics briefly wandering to the hand on Starscream. So Starscream WAS lying. This Skyfire was far more than just a friend. He removed a hand from behind his back, lightly poking at Skyfire's insignia. 

"And I swear I'd remember a traitor."

"Maybe if you'd look outside of yourself, you'd remember."

"YOU WILL SHOW OUR LEADER-"

Megatron put his hand up to silence Lugnut, chuckling.

"It's fine, Lugnut. I enjoy a little bit of attitude. Especially given that we have to dispose of him, I doubt there's much hurt in letting him lash out in such a meager manner."

Starscream pushed Skyfire's hand away, wings at full attention.

"What? You're going to offline him? For what?!"

"He's an autobot, Starscream. He's of the enemy, and the less they have, they better. In fact, let's finally make some use out of this whole trip."

Megatron unsheathed his blade, and was about to strike the mech down, before Starscream stood in front of him, suddenly finding the others blade staring him right between the optics. As much as Megatron was attracted to Starscream, it was by no means enough to tolerate insolence. 

"Starscream. May I ask exactly WHAT it is you're doing?"

"You can't just offline him!"

"How dare you tell ME, what I can and can't do?"

"I-I by no means want to do that, my liege! I just think you're wasting an opportunity!"

Starscream slowly scooted to the side, motioning towards Skyfire. 

"Look at him. A scientist, a flier, and I can attest that his strength bests even some of our larger troops. Just give me ONE night to convince him to stay with us, and permanently. Please, my lord. I know you're a mech who can't see past such an opportunity, as intelligent as you are."

Megatron's optics glanced to Skyfire, then to Starscream. Starscream would most likely fail (if an attempt was even being made towards recruitment), and watching his face fall upon slaying his friend, was too alluring of a possibility to refuse. He tucked his sword away, and cupped Starscream's chin in his hand, pulling him upward in order to force his gaze upon him.

"Alright. I'll give you till sunrise. If he hasn't made up his mind, well...I'll have to take manners into my own servos."

He let go, turning around and walking back into the corridor. Shockwave followed suit, and Lugnut frowned, taking a gander at Starscream's chin while rubbing his own.

"Primus I wish that were me…"

Skyfire paused for a moment, before slowly gazing towards Starscream, who's gaze was still in the hallway.

"So...they clearly differ on the subject of Megatron."

"Just as you do."

The side optic Starscream gave him, reminded Skyfire that as much as he missed Starscream, they weren't exactly on the same page. Skyfire was in the chapter of 'I missed you so terribly much', while Starscream was on the 'I'm going to make this VERY difficult for you'. Skyfire hated that chapter. Starscream turned to look at him, pointing a finger at him.

"You know exactly what I'm going to say."

"I do, but I think you're still going to tell me."

"YES I AM."

Starscream started, practically getting up in his face to sound his speal.

"I haven't seen you in who knows how long, you aren't here for but a few kliks, and you're up and putting your life on the line purely because you think you have some moral high ground!"

"Starscream, I'm a scientist. As a scientist, I seek to explore and improve. Megatron...wants to destroy. He wants everything I fight against."

"AND?! Just join the decepticons with me, we'll lop his helm off, and I'll be the leader! I'll change things!"

"Why do you even WANT me here so badly? You survived without me for this long!"

"I SURVIVED, but I wasn't LIVING!"

There was a moment between them. Starscream's wings were perked down, and his face was firm. Despite how he tried to keep himself looking bold and in charge, he was fearful. Fearful of the others reaction. Skyfire couldn't help himself. Would he be lashed at from this? Most likely. But as he leaned in, to cup the others face, and slowly leaned in to press his lips against Starscream's, he realized he didn't really care. The way Starscream's wings went lax, the way Starscream's claws slowly graced over the hand that held him. It had been so long since Starscream was kissed, much less him being treated so lovingly. This kiss was followed by another. Then another. And another. He had lost track, but when he felt himself pulling Starscream close to him, he knew he wanted more. Starscream however, didn't, softly pushing away his face.

Time just didn't mend all wounds, he supposed. Starscream sighed, his cheeks warm, and his tone sullen.

"Okay. Okay. You don't have to join the decepticons. We'll hide you. Can you transform?"

"I think so."

Starscream helped him to his pedes, sighing in relief as Skyfire found himself stable. He held onto Skyfire's hand as he tiptoed outside. Shockwave and Megatron were no doubt in resting. What would be their primary concern, was Lugnut, who was by the monitors, keeping his optic on everything. Skyfire softly chuckled as he followed behind.

"I'm way too big to be sneaking around like this."

"Shut up, or it won't be Lugnut you have to be scared of."

Lugnut, as per usual, was too busy staring at the monitor to Megatron's door, to notice them sneaking right out the front entrance. Starscream exhaled, watching his breath freeze in the air.

"You're going to follow me, and we're going to get there as fast as our jets can go. If you struggle to keep up, stop me."

"...Starscream?"

"What?"

"...thank you."

Starscream was never good at finding a proper response to those words. 

\-----------

"Mmm, this ain't half bad, kid."

"It's a pleasure."

Prowl and Ratchet were on night duty, while everyone rested. With Megatron being apparently dormant for a few days now, Optimus was paranoid, forcing everyone to do rotations. Currently it was their local ninja and medic's turn, and they were surprised at how well they got along. It helped that Prowl made a mean cup of coffee.

"Guess you weren't the worst partner to have for the night shift, eh?"

"Considering that you could've had a certain little fem with you, that's high praise."

Ratchet chuckled, flipping through the monitors.

"Ah, love is patient. Not to mention plenty-"

He was temporarily cut off as he caught the monitor to their front entrance. 

"Stupid. Prowl, stay here, I'm gonna see what's the matter with bird brain here."

Prowl took over the monitor, allowing Ratchet to go outside, just in time to brandish his weapon towards Starscream, and….an autobot. An autobot that he couldn't quite place. Starscream stood in front of the larger bot, wings up defensively. 

"Where's the blue one?"

"Where's the invitation? I don't recall the likes of you rust barnacles being welcomed here."

"We mean no harm, please,"

Jetfire placed his arm in front of Starscream, keeping him away from wringing the medics neck.

"We really need to see him. Please."

Maybe Ratchet was getting old and soft with age. But the pleading look in the young bots optics made him sigh.

"Prowl. Wake up Prime, get him out here."

"You sure?"

"Yeah yeah, I ain't puttin' down my weapons, just get him here."

There was a moment of silence, before the said bot walked out, lightly rubbing at his face. He had JUST gotten off his own shift no more than an hour ago, but suffice to say, he was tired. Despite his weariness however, he immediately stood to attention upon seeing their visitors.

"Starscream, and...Skyfire?"

Optimus maybe young, but this didn't affect that he knew a fellow autobot at a single glance. Especially one literally written of in the history files. Starscream intercepted Optimus, him clearly going for a handshake. Starscream was sure he couldn't bear to see someone touching his Skyfire. 

"Yes, puny autobot. Skyfire."

"Are you trying to hold him hostage? What do you want?"

"That's not why I'm here. I'm here to give him over to you."

"You...WHAT?"

Optimus and Skyfire simultaneously exclaimed, looking at Starscream. Starscream nodded, trying to look huffy as Skyfire glanced over at him.

"I thought we were BOTH joining the autobots!"

"I know that's what you THOUGHT. But I'm not going to. I'm a decepticon, through and through. You can't change being an autobot, like I can't change wanting what's rightfully mine."

"You can't just throw me aside like this!"

Skyfire blocked the other bots from view, standing in front of Starscream. It was odd, how despite how much larger Skyfire was, Starscream easily overshadowed him with his strong personality. 

"I'm NOT throwing you aside! I'm setting you free! Like uh, like old Yeller."

"Uh, old Yeller got rabies and got shot."

"WE'RE HAVING A MOMENT HERE!!"

Starscream screeched, firing a warning shot a few feet away from Bumblebee, who had come over to scope out the new drama happening just outside their front door. Skyfire took a minute to try to process the analogy, and after not at all getting it, held Starscream's hands in his own.

"I have NO clue what any of that meant, but regardless, I don't want to be parted from you, not again!"

"We have different ideals, Skyfire. One of us would have to make a sacrifice, and let's face it, neither of us are too stubborn to do so. So, I'm doing what's only fair. Giving you a fighting chance."

"Starscream I...I don't want to fight you."

"That's the unfortunate part of having strong ideals, Skyfire. We...do what it takes to achieve them."

There was a moment where neither spoke. No one interrupted. It was all but gazes. 

"Star-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as Starscream stood on the tip of his pedes, latched onto his face, and pulled him down, pressing his lips against his own. Skyfire's hands were frozen in place, unable to process exactly what was happening. Starscream returned kisses, but never started one. The fact that Starscream's claws gently caressed at his jawline, the fact that his kisses were so genuine and intimate, meant everything to Skyfire. More than Starscream could ever fathom. Starscream gently pulled away, holding his face for a klik, before carefully pulling away. He took two steps away, hands behind his back, knowing that if he kept them in front of himself, he'd have no choice but to accept the out stretched hands of the other.

"I'll see you on the other side, my friend."

"...on the other side, Starscream."

There was hesitation. So much hesitation. So tense, so thick, you could cut it with a knife. Starscream looked away, before transforming, and zooming off into the distance. Skyfire let his hands fall to his sides, sighing in defeat. He turned to his new team, Bumblebee and Prowl looking slack jawed. 

"Sweet primus. Someone KISSED Starscream. You need to purge, my guy?"

Prowl smacked Bumblebee on the back of his helm, making Optimus shake his helm as he walked towards him.

"Skyfire, please, let's get you situated. Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"...I'd like that very much, please."

\---------  
Skyfire had learned so much from the past few weeks he had been with Optimus and his team. Learned of plant life from Prowl, learned of the life of humans from Bumblebee and Sari. Skyfire had grown to love this planet, and every organic that called earth its home. He learned their emotions, learned their patterns, their art, their music. Everything about this planet was fascinating, and beautiful. What else was beautiful?

His Starscream. Starscream hadn't diverted from his path, and as Skyfire stood there, blaster aimed at Starscream, with the other mirroring him. He was holding these human creators hostage. Humans he had known to care for and admire. Skyfire felt frozen as he stared down the barrel of the others blaster.

The trigger was pulled. And yet again, Skyfire was frozen in place.

"See you on the other side."


End file.
